Kagura y su nueva Camarada
by Andyzg
Summary: (un fanfiction más centrada en los Yatos)... Kagura ya es una adulta que viajaba por todo el universo como una cazadora de alienígenas, pero un día, en una de sus expediciones Kagura se encuentra con otro Yato y que para su sorpresa también era un exterminador como ella...¿Cómo reaccionara Kagura al saber que tiene nueva "competencia"?...
1. el encuentro

Finalmente tengo tiempo para escribir! estoy de vacaciones así que espero poder subir otros fics que tengo :)

Lo clasifique como - **T** \- por lenguaje gracias a Kagura y su boca deslenguada que tiene.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Gintama, le pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki (gorila sensei).

 **Capítulo uno.**

* * *

Kagura desde una gran ventana observaba la hermosa vista que estaba en frente suyo, ella estaba viajando en una nave espacial que iba a pasar por un Planeta donde le avisaron que tenía que ir a exterminar a un gran monstruo que estaba atacando a los ciudadanos de ahí, la nave tal vez iba a demorar unas 6 horas más para llegar allá, así que para hacer el viaje más rápido Kagura se decidió ir tomar una siesta por un rato, pero... había algo que le incomodaba y era que no podía dormir sin su gran amigo peludo al lado de ella, lamentablemente para Sadaharu, no le permitían estar donde los pasajeros ya que lo consideraban una mascota, así que por ese motivo lo dejaron quedarse donde estaba el equipaje, así que en un dos por tres Kagura saltó de su asiento para ir a acompañar a su Sadaharu o mas bien para acompañarse al uno y al otro...

Kagura de 19 años desde ya hace 4 años que estaba "trabajando" como cazadores de alíen con sadaharu, al principio la paga no era la mejor pero nunca faltaba la comida, especialmente su arroz con huevo, también había algunas veces que se sentía un poco sola, pero cuando tenía el tiempo y dinero se iba a visitar a su querida Yorozuya, pero siempre se acordaba de mandarles cartas casi todos los meses a Gin-san y a Shinpachi para no preocuparles y para contarle todas sus hazañas.

Kagura llegando a la parte de atrás de la nave, vio a Sadaharu ladrando desde lejos...

 _ **-"Sadaharu! te encontré!"-**_ Sadaharu estaba acostado entremedio de maletas y otras cosas de los pasajeros, Kagura fue directo hacia él, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el estómago de él...

 ** _\- "okey Sadaharu!, ahora solo hay que esperar para llegar a ese planeta y patear traseros como siempre."-_** Kagura poniendo sus dos manos atrás de su nuca se acomodó y cerró sus ojos...

Ya relajándose un poco, pensaba sobre como han cambiado las cosas en tan pocos años, a veces no creía que su otra familia, para ser exactos, su familia de sangre se haya reconciliado, que su hermano mayor Kamui y su padre calvo, Umibozu se hayan perdonado y sacado todo el odio y dolor del pasado entre ellos dos, obviamente hubo una gran pelea entre ambos, pero Kagura ya sabía que así eran las cosas entre los Yatos, brutales y sangrientas, Todo esto paso hace 4 años en su planeta natal Rakuyou, Kagura de 14 años finalmente pudo reconciliarse con su familia, cumpliendo su promesa con su difunta Madre. Los tres, Kagura, Umibozu y Kamui prometieron ser una familia más normal, Kamui le prometió a Kagura que ya no mataría a sangre fría solo por convertirse en el más fuerte, los tres prometieron que usarían su fuerza para proteger y no destruir.

Al final cuando cada uno se iba a ir por su lado, Kagura con la yorozuya, kamui con Abuto y su flota espacial, Umibozu detuvo a Kagura diciéndole que se tenía que volver más fuerte, Kagura ya lo sabía, Umibozu le dijo que podía convertirse en una cazadora de alíen como él, cosa que Kagura ya le había prometido a su padre anteriormente. Kagura volvió con la Yorozuya a la tierra, ya pasó un año desde que Umibozu le hablo a Kagura sobre ´entrenar y ser más fuerte´ a ella le gustaba la idea de viajar por el universo pero le entristecía dejar a toda la gente que conoció aquí en la Tierra.

Un día como cualquier día en la Yorozuya, llegó una carta de su Padre Umibozu diciéndole que se había encontrado con su Hermano Kamui entre medio de sus misiones como exterminador, en la carta su padre le dijo que él como su hermano hablaron de que ella ya se debía preparar para su viaje en convertirse en una persona más fuerte. Kagura al leer la carta estaba feliz de que su padre y hermano ya no estaban tratando de matarse el uno y al otro, pero por otro lado sabía que pronto debía de decir adiós, pero gracias a gintoki , shinpachi y los demás, le dijeron que la apoyarían en todo y que si extrañaba mucho, ella solo debía regresar a Edo. Shinpachi le dijo que también se podría ir con sadaharu para no estar sola, cosa que Sadaharu aceptó inmediatamente con un ladrido, dándole a Kagura más valor para partir.

Pasaron unas semanas y Kagura ya se fue despidiendo de todos, desde todas las chicas como Tsukki, Sa-chan, Otose, Tama, Soyo-hime etc e incluso los chicos como el ninja de las hemorroides Zenzou, Hasewaga, el loco del Zura con la Elizabeth hasta incluso los del Shinsengumi. Kagura se despidió del Gorila diciéndole que no acosara tanto a Otae, con Toshi también, cosa que este le dijo que si es que ella podía, que le trajera alguna mayonesa que encontrara por ahí en algún planeta y a Okita que ya estaban a punto de pelear, le gritó que cuando vuelva de nuevo a Edo le iba a patear el trasero como siempre.

Ya lista con todo lo justo y necesario, el último día se despidió de Gintoki y shinpachi, les dijo que los visitará a lo mejor en un año más, a Gintoki le pareció bien aunque sabía que ella aún era una chica de solo 15 años, pero también respetaba su deseo de madurar como persona, Gintoki también pensó que él debería madurar un poco o tal vez entrenar, pero como siempre, la flojera le ganaba.

Shinpachi y gintoki con un fuerte abrazo despidieron a Kagura y Sadaharu en el terminal de Edo, Shinpachi le gritaba que se cuidará y Gintoki le gritaba que le trajera algunos dulces y recuerdos, ella se subió a la nave y se despidió de su segundo hogar y desde ese día Kagura supo que su vida como exterminadora comenzaba...

Volviendo al presente...

Kagura ya estaba casi dormida junto a sadaharu, el lugar donde estaban y con todo el equipaje era un poco oscuro así que era perfecto para poder dormir, pero de pronto, Kagura sintió una presencia, alguien estaba ahí con ellos...

-definitivamente hay alguien cerca!- pensó... pero lo raro es que Sadaharu no reaccionaba, con sus ojos aún cerrados, sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella...

-mierda, no me digas que tengo pelear aquí, solo quiero dormir!- kagura haciéndose la dormida, pero ya lista para ver quien era, en un mili-segundo abrió un ojo para ver que un paraguas estaba apuntándole a la cara, solo alcanzó a ver que era una persona parada al frente de ella con cabello de color oscuro... Kagura aún sentada rápidamente agarró el paraguas con sus dos piernas enrollándolo e intentando alejarlo de su cara, la persona también reaccionó rápido dándole una patada, Kagura soltando el paraguas del desconocido esquivó la patada y agarró su paraguas que estaba cerca, Sadaharu se levantó pero no hizo nada, solo se alejó rápidamente sin siquiera intentar atacar...

Kagura reconoció que era un hombre por su gran espalda y hombros pero por su paraguas que sujetaba pensó inmediatamente...

-´es...es un Yato también?´- Kagura vio como el tipo se alejaba, pero no iba a dejar que se escapara, así que rápidamente pateó algunas maletas hacia el Yato pero él solo las esquivo y las golpeó con su paraguas dirigiéndolas de nuevo hacia ella...

 **-"Espera bastardo!..."-** Kagura grito y sin perder ningún tiempo, corrió directamente hacia él para atacar, y menos de un segundo, el otro Yato se vio acorralado con su espalda en la pared apuntando de nuevo con su paraguas a la cara de Kagura, pero Kagura con su paraguas también lo estaba apuntando, para ser más exactos hacía la entrepierna de él...los dos de frente con una poca distancia, Kagura ahora pudo observar mejor, sí, definitivamente era un Yato, con su de piel color clara, sus ojos color verde, su pelo negro con una chasquilla larga hacia el lado que terminaba en una pequeña trenza que le llegaba hasta su mentón, él era un poco más alto que ella.

Pero ahí estaban los dos frente a frente... él callado pero con una mirada casi asesina y Kagura con su expresión seria pero con sus ojos dirigiéndose hacía donde su paraguas apuntaba, cosa que seguía siendo en la entrepierna de él, los dos seguían sin decir nada...

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **°No sé que pensé al escribir esto, solo deje que mi imaginación volara :x**

 **°Este capitulo se me hizo un poco largo, pero espero que se entienda, es mi primera vez escribiendo un OC (original character) así que no sé si lo hice bien X.X y sorry por la falta de Humor...**

 **°Más adelante se podrá saber más sobre este nuevo Yato y de las aventuras de Kagura como exterminadora.**

 **°Comenten por cualquier problema y si les gusto !.**


	2. la apuesta

En el capítulo anterior...

Kagura y Sadaharu viajaban en una nave espacial que se dirigía hacia un planeta en el cual necesitaban de su trabajo como cazadora de aliens, pero al pobre de Sadaharu no lo dejaron quedarse con Kagura y los pasajeros, así que lo mandaron donde estaba el equipaje, Kagura inmediatamente se fue a acompañar a su amigo que estaba allá, pero lo que no sabía es que en ese lugar se iba a encontrar con otro Yato, Enfrentándose entre los dos, al final Kagura acorraló al otro Yato terminando los dos frente a frente apuntándose con sus paraguas...

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo...**

Ahí estaba él y ella, ambos en un completo silencio esperando a hacer el primer movimiento... Él aún con su paraguas dirigido a la cara de Kagura y Kagura con su paraguas dirigido hacia la parte inferior de él cosa seguía siendo su entrepierna...

Kagura quiso romper el silencio y con una sonrisa burlona movió un poco su paraguas casi tocando su ehh...miembro y mirándolo a los ojos, hablo...

 **-"sería horrible que tuvieras una erección ahora."-** Kagura vio como el yato, de su expresión asesina cambió a sorprendido posiblemente por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de ella y de un segundo al otro se puso rojo como tomate, rápidamente él bajo su paraguas, y con una mano le tapo la boca a Kagura y aún rojo como tomate le grito...

 **-"tú mujer rara!, como puedes hablar de erecciones en una situación como esta!, crees que puedes humillarme así?!"-** furioso se acercó a ella...

pero Kagura sin expresión alguna pensó -´que tiene de raro hablar así?´- él otro yato siguió hablando...

 **-"Tú también eres una Yato no cierto?, Cuál es tu nombre?"-** ya sacando su mano de la boca de ella, el yato aún molesto le preguntó.

Kagura un poco perpleja por la reacción por parte de él, vio que tal vez no era tan peligroso como pensaba, además se veía como de su edad.-´¿por eso es que Sadaharu no lo atacó?- pensó ella...

 **-"espera un segundo!... TÚ fuiste el que me atacó primero!, así que tú tienes que decir tu nombre."-** Kagura un poco más desafiante se acercó a él, pero el solo se alejó un poco de ella...

 **-"tsk, okey, soy Kineri y primero que nada no te iba a atacar... yo solo te vi caminando con tu paraguas por el pasillo donde estaba sentado y... bueno, quise ver de cerca si eras una yato o no y por eso te seguí."-** respondió él...

 **-"hmm, kineri, ya veo, es primera vez que me encuentro con otro Yato en medio de esta gran galaxia, siempre he sabido que somos un clan en peligro de extinción, así que es raro ver a otro yato solitario por acá..."-** Kagura ya no tan molesta dejo de acorralarlo contra la pared...

 **-"Sí, eso también lo sé,entonces...dime tu nombre."-** ya en un ambiente menos tenso, Kineri se acercó un poco a ella...

 **-"mm.. Me llamo Kagura, pero también me dicen Gura-san."-** le respondió suspirando, kagura lo único que quería era terminar todo este asunto con él y ya irse a dormir un rato antes de ir a eliminar a ese alíen que le encargaron, pero aún encontraba raro que él, un yato, estuviera aquí en esta nave, curiosa quiso saber más sobre él.. hacía donde él iba? y lo más importante a Qué iba?, no siempre te encuentras con otro Yato en un lugar como este no cierto? pensaba kagura...

 **-"mmm entonces... Kineri, porqué estas en esta nave? tratas de ir a asesinar a alguien? o a visitar a alguna persona? alguna novia tal vez? vas en busca de acción? o... a ir a destruir planetas?... dime si es que se puede saber..."-** kagura le preguntaba todo tan rápido pero igual Kineri pudo entender todo y de nuevo enojado y avergonzado le respondió gritando...

 **-"NOO!, pero que tipo de cosas son esas! yo solo estoy viajando por un _Trabajo_ que me encargaron, solo eso!"- ** de nuevo kineri le gritaba ...

 ** _-"él dijo trabajo?"_** **-** kagura hablo en voz baja...

 **-"eyy Kineri ! no me digas que tú...eres un cazador de aliens?-** Kagura le preguntó...

 **-"mmm... sí, ese es mi trabajo"-** un poco más serio él siguió hablando... **-" hace poco supe de un monstruo/alíen que estaba atacando a la gente en un planeta, pero nadie ha sido capaz de exterminarlo, se dice que el que lo elimine recibirá una buena recompensa, así que por esa razón estoy acá. "-** ya más calmado vio como Kagura se acercaba a él con una... ¿sonrisa?...

 **-" jaja que lastima informarte esto Kineri pero ese alíen es MI presa."-** Kagura le dio su sonrisa más tierna, pero a la vez amenazadora que tenía. Kagura obviamente había escuchado sobre la gran recompensa por ese alíen del que él hablaba, pero de Ninguna forma dejaría ese trabajo a otra persona! -necesito el dinero para mi arroz con huevo, sukonbu y para alimentar a Sadaharu!- pensó.

 **-"tu... no me digas que también vas por ese monstruo?"-** Kineri captó de inmediato que esta mujer "rara" como él pensaba, también era una cazadora de alíen como él...

 **-"sip, y no voy a dejar que nadie toque mi presa, yo Kagura lo voy a matar..."-** ya más seria, estaba de nuevo frente a frente con Kineri...

 **-"lo siento Kagura pero yo seré el que lo mate, necesito el dinero."-** Kineri sabia que él era fuerte así que no le importaría luchar contra ella, pero dentro de él sabía que ella era un poco " _única_ ", especialmente como hablaba y Lo que hablaba, pero en algún modo... le llamaba la atención un poco?...

 **-" jhhmm, ya veo, tú también necesitas el dinero..."-** kagura sabía que él podría ser un fuerte oponente, cosa que también le gustaba, pero definitivamente no le gustaba andar gastando energías innecesariamente... así que para terminar esto rápido, propuso un plan...

 **-"okey Kineri, mejor hagamos una apuesta, ya que si peleamos aquí nos pueden llegar a echar de la nave, te informo que cuando yo peleo, no me detengo hasta ganar.-** Kagura lo miró fijamente a los ojos.. **-"que te parece que él que mate al alíen primero, pueda darle una patada en el trasero al perdedor tan fuerte como quiera!... que te parece?"-** kagura orgullosamente se lo dijo a Kineri...

Kineri solo la escuchó y en cierto modo tenía un poco de razón, si los dos peleaban, podrían echarlo a él y tal vez ella podría quedarse en la nave y como resultado nunca llegaría al planeta...pero con la propuesta de ella...mmm no era mala idea? aparte si él eliminaba al alíen, recibiría la gran recompensa Y TAMBIÉN podría patearle el trasero a esta mujer... -´no, no me parece un mal plan pero...porqué no hacemos una mejor apuesta?...- Kineri pensó y sin darse cuenta propuso otra cosa...

 **-"okey mujer rara, que te parece que el que pierda se convierta en el _sirviente_ del ganador por un mes completo... te... atreves? "- ** Kineri miró desafiante hacia abajo a Kagura, con sus brazos entrecruzados y con bastante confianza... él solo quería poder humillarla un rato por haber hablado de erecciones en frente de él y otras cosas...

 **-"Okey acepto,"-** a Kagura le encantaba este tipo de juegos, francamente se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, tal vez no era tan inocente como ella creía, osea al verlo como se avergonzó al escuchar la palabra erección?, hehe Sí, definitivamente No iba a dejar ir esta buena jugada...osea... tener un sirviente Yato para ella y Sadaharu, huhu nop, definitivamente debía ganar... **-"entonces ser un sirviente por un mes huh? en otras palabras el que gane puede mandar al otro a hacer lo que sea no cierto?"-** kagura ya entrando en su modo sádica...

 **-"mmm si, osea ...nada raro, ni, ni pervertido obviamente.. o okey?"-** a Kineri le entro un poco de ansiedad al oír lo que dijo Kagura, Tal vez no pensó muy bien antes de proponer su apuesta...

 **-" no sé... un sirviente es un sirviente, las reglas son las reglas... no me digas que... te arrepientes ya?"-** Kagura le sonrió...

 **-"mmm no, yo no me arrepiento de nada, si así son las cosas, mejor para mí, supongo."-** kineri sabía que tenía que preparase con todo...

 **-"por cierto cuantos años tienes?"-** Kagura preguntó de la nada...

 **-"tengo 19 años y tú mujer rara?"-** kineri hace pocas semanas cumplió 19 años, ese día lo paso matando algunos aliens en un planeta lejano donde él se encontraba...

 **-"tengo 18 y es KAGURA, no mujer rara, idioooota. "-** Kagura ya cansada de toda esta conversación, quería solo ir a descansar para tener todas las energías recargadas, ella siempre ha sido de menos bla bla y más acción... **-" okey Kineri, entonces prepárate para ser mi sirviente, te digo inmediatamente que me encanta el sukonbu, así que toma nota."-** kagura dándole la espalda a Kineri se fue hacía Sadaharu que ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una esquina encima de unas maletas...

Kineri queriendo responderle prefirió ignorar sus provocaciones y solo la observó de pies a cabeza cuando ella se alejaba, él también se fue a descansar a otro rincón.

Desde donde él estaba aún la podía ver y entre los dos se observaban desde la distancia, al principio Kineri no se había dado cuenta pero cuando Kagura lo miró desde su lugar, vio como sus ojos de color azul océano brillaban desde lejos...era la primera vez que se encontraba con otra Yato, la última vez que vio un yato, fue a su abuelo hace 10 años atrás, al saber que habían otros como él en el universo, le hacia un poco... feliz?

Kineri tenía que admitirlo Kagura era fuerte y especialmente rápida, y bueno algo... atractiva, con esos grandes ojos azules y su largo pelo que le llegaba hasta las cadera y ese vestido corto color rojo y unas medias de color negro que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo...-´espera! atractiva?, pero que cosas estaba pensando? lo único que debería estar pensando era sobre exterminar a ese alíen y ganar la apuesta! definitivamente NO iba a convertirse en el sirviente de ella!´- Kineri se calmó un poco y se echo descansar para aprovechar las ultimas horas de viaje antes de llegar a su destino... -´ veamos si te puedo tener como Mi sirvienta Kagura..."- cerrando los ojos se quedo dormido...

Kagura por su lado también se relajo y cerró los ojos para poder descansar un poco... - ´creo que las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes...´- pensó antes de irse a soñar con su sukonbu...

* * *

 **NOTA:**

°Todos sabemos como son los Yatos en Gintama, violentos y que les encanta andar peleando por todos lados pero preferí hacer de este Yato llamado Kineri (lo siento,no quise pensar mucho en un nombre XD) un yato de personalidad un poco más "inocente" y no tan violento.

°espero subir el tercer capítulo en estos días :)


End file.
